The Toon Movie (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Lego Movie". It will appeared on April 29, 2021. Cast: *Emmet Brickowski - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Lucy/Wildstyle - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Lord Business - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *President Business - Megamind *Vitruvius - Zeus (Hercules) *Batman - Surly (The Nut Job) *Unikitty - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Metal Beard - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Benny - HobbyPig (HobbyKids Adventures) *Superman - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Wonder Woman - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Green Lantern - Peter Pan *Frank the Foreman - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Bad Cop\Good Cop - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum)/Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Micromanager - NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Pa Cop - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ma Cop - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Finn (Young) - Eddie (Little People) *Dumbledore - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *William Shakespeare - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Abraham Lincoln - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Computer - Hydra (Hercules) *The Man Upstairs - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Robots - Fire Imps (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Micromanagers - Norm-bots (Phineas and Ferb; Across the Second Dimension) *Duplo Aliens - The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Scene Index: *The Toons Movie Part 1 - Mr. Ross Steals the Kragle *The Toons Movie Part 2 - The Prophecy/Taran's Morning ("Everything Is Awesome")/The Piece of Resistance *The Toons Movie Part 3 - Interrogation *The Toons Movie Part 4 - Eilonwy to the Rescue *The Toons Movie Part 5 - The Old West *The Toons Movie Part 6 - Sportacus aka Mr. Ross's Office/Meet Zeus *The Toons Movie Part 7 - Inside Chad's Mind/The Chase/HobbyPig the Pig *The Toons Movie Part 8 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Toons Movie Part 9 - Master Builder Council *The Toons Movie Part 10 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Toons Movie Part 11 - The Think Tank *The Toons Movie Part 12 - Captain K'nuckles's Ship/The Plan *The Toons Movie Part 13 - Breaking Into Octan *The Toons Movie Part 14 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Toons Movie Part 15 - Zeus's Death/Mr. Ross' Evil Plan in Action *The Toons Movie Part 16 - Begins His Assault/Ghost Zeus *The Toons Movie Part 17 - Taran's Sacrifice/Eilonwy's Speech *The Toons Movie Part 18 - Battle for Toonsburg *The Toons Movie Part 19 - The Man Upstairs *The Toons Movie Part 20 - Taran the Master Builder *The Toons Movie Part 21 - Taran Faces Lord Mr. Ross *The Toons Movie Part 22 - Happy Ending (or not)/End Credits Gallery Taran.jpg|Taran as Emmet Brickowski Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Lucy/Wildstyle mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Lord Business Zeus in Hercules.jpg|Zeus as Vitruvius Surly nb2.png|Surly as Batman Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Unikitty Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube